Erasing Yesterday
by INU-004
Summary: Hagi wakes up with little to no memory of what has happed before or after the death of Diva. He does know that he has a promise to keep to Saya, but what if he makes her forget? At long last, she could finally live the life she deserves even if he is not in the picture.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Blood+ or it's characters.**

**Chapter I: Repeating History**

Blood, there was so much blood. The stench of the thick liquid hung over the surrounding area like a heavy fog. It was something that he was certainly no stranger of; not in the least. Especially since he was in the midst of its very presence, he found that he would never escape it. Harsh and jagged stone dug into his body mercilessly from all directions. The solid, crystalized arm stabbed through his arm took its time crumbling to ash and though the victim was not human, the regenerative process would undoubtedly go at a snail's pace. His breathing was rapid and hushed as he struggled to move and free his trapped body. This would not kill him, even if he wanted it to, it was not enough, but it was dangerously close. Deformed claws scratched and raked across gravel, searching for a firm hold. Once he found one, he managed to lift himself above the debris.

The side of his head was pierced and adding to his other wounds there was too much blood leaving him. A shudder of pain wracked through him before he stumbled onto his feet. Blue dull eyes scanned the area, searching for the Queen whom he served, but there was no sign of the woman anywhere. A soft scraping noise forced him to look down and see the weapon that was to end all Chiropteran life. Unfortunately, _they_ still remained. Though his mind could not comprehend the connection after a hundred years, he still sensed that she, his beloved Queen, is alive and sleeping. In fact he could tell that she had just gone to sleep.

Suddenly a horrible sound pierced his sensitive ears. Snapping his neck sharply to the side of him, he could hear them coming closer. Silently, he turned, picking up the worn out weapon and, not far from him, the heavy cello case. Bones and organs were still reconstructing back to normal inside him, but he would not allow himself to be seen by them, this was supposed to be the end and he would make sure it would be. After all, it was her wish and he would not disobey.

Finally, his left eye recovered enough to see in complete vision. The sounds of distant shouting had not left him; he felt that the group was looking for him or maybe it was his Queen they were looking for. Did they still want her? No, last time someone was interested in this type of species it cost hundreds of lives if not millions. If she was not here, then he knew where she would be. It was the same place he had found her; mingling with a family that knew nothing of what she was capable of. A family… a sudden ache struck at his head. Sever and just as unforgiving as the stones stabbing at his vitals. He couldn't remember their names, but their faces were almost perfect. They were here… A young man that irked him so and the other two, were they not with him? What was this place, it was indeed where they fought against Diva and her Chevaliers, of that he was certain, but the small details…

He couldn't remember.

Red Shield, that organization, they would most certainly know what happened. Despite the damage his injuries plagued him with, he straightened up. There was one last order he had to carry out, but there was something not quite right with it.

Though his body was not in top shape, he was still fast enough to jump from one building to another, he could figure out where he was soon and direct himself to her location. Little images became clear and words came to remind him as well. An image of his Queen associating with that man, her brother he barely recalled, with the same happiness as back then. He stopped moving suddenly, yes he remembered she loved them very dearly. She was close to them depended on them, spoke with them, ate with them; all of the things she used to do with him back at the Zoo she now did with them. To know this he would have to have been there with her. Searching a bit deeper he knew that he was not included. He was just a protector with a reminder. The pain in his head did not relent, yet he found no point in looking for more answers. However, he felt he had found a solution if only for her.

He knows about everything that has come about, but only up to when he appeared before her at her school. Okinawa was where she now sleeps; her family is there. He can't remember much of them, nor of the details of several battles, but he does remember the past as clear as water. Looking down at his right hand, bare and covered in dried blood, he felt a tremor of dread and pain shake throughout the traumatized limb.

At least he would be able to see her one last time. He would make sure she wouldn't have to die, before all of them she was normal, she was a child and properly cared for; she was harmless and full of love. She wouldn't remember pain or sorrow, nor would he be there to remind her. As a last act of selfishness, he will want of her presence and should she no doubt grant it with a price of his blood, he will present her a gift of innocence she rightly deserved. A clean slate, a chance to live a normal _human_ life; he knows that with a tight connection she has with her brother and with the aid of Red Shield, they should at least grant her that wish without him.

His wounded hand tightened its grip around the sheathed blade; at long last Saya will smile and though it may not be for him it will all be for the better.

-X-X-X

**A/N:**** A prologue I guess to start this off. Not the best, but I have bad timing with, well, Time. Not a lot, but I may revise this later on with changes and stuff since there's bound to be some errors, but please tell me how it is as a start. **


End file.
